Lorenzo Borghese
|image=Lorenzo Borghese.jpg |name=Prince Lorenzo Borghese |born= |hometown=Milan, Italy |occupation=Cosmetics entrepreneur |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 9 }} Prince Lorenzo Borghese was the bachelor on the ninth season of The Bachelor. Biography Retrieved from wikipedia.com Borghese was born on June 9, 1972, in Milan, Italy. Borghese's parents, Princess Amanda Borghese and Prince Francesco Borghese, have lived in Short Hills, New Jersey, since 1979. He holds dual U.S./Italian citizenship. Raised in Short Hills, New Jersey, he attended elementary school there. He then graduated from Pomfret School in Pomfret, Connecticut, in 1991. In 1995, he graduated from Rollins College in Winter Park, Florida, where he was initiated into the Phi Delta Theta fraternity. He later earned his MBA degree from the Fordham Graduate School of Business in 2001. Borghese resides in New York City. He initiated the Royal Treatment line of products, a high-end bath, body and skin care line for pets, using organic ingredients and fragrance oils from Italy, which can be found in hundreds of boutiques nationwide and on the television station HSN. He is a managing partner in LB2, LLC, a private-label Italian cosmetics company that sells numerous brands to major department stores and direct retail outlets. In 2014, he launched his latest business venture, Rumgolf, a lifestyle brand which includes clothing, beer featuring a patented electrolyte, and a skincare line for men. This business was featured on Esquire Network's reality show, Lucky Bastards. In 2011, he founded and became president of Animal Aid USA, a not-for-profit organization focusing on saving animals and changing laws to stop animal cruelty. He is also an Ambassador to the American Humane Association and Ambassador to the ASPCA and board member of Canine Wounded Heroes. He has been honored with numerous awards for his animal advocacy work, including the Animal Advocacy Award presented to him in 2014 by Bideawee and the Pet Hero Humanitarian Award presented to him by the Pet Philanthropy Circle. In the fall of 2006, Borghese starred in the ninth season of ABC's popular reality show The Bachelor. In the summer of 2009, Borghese announced he would be searching for his "princess" on a web reality show titled America's Next Princess. The show was to coincide with the launch of Royal Pet Club, an online shopping destination for his Royal Treatment pet products. However, when the show debuted online on August 17, 2009, the series was actually revealed to be a spoof of celebrities and reality TV shows, with the premise of a millionaire dog searching for love among ten finalists, who are also dogs. Borghese appears on the show, but portrays the dog's butler. In 2010, Borghese starred in the Dutch SBS6 show Coming to Holland: Prins Zoekt Vrouw (English: "Prince Seeks Wife") as one of the three bachelor princes. This reality show was based on the movie Coming to America, in which Eddie Murphy went undercover and exchanged his crown for a job at a fast food restaurant. In December 2010, Borghese's first novel, The Princess of Nowhere, published by Harper Collins, debuted. This historical fiction romance novel is a re-imagining of the life of the author's relative, Pauline Bonaparte, who became Princess Pauline Borghese after her marriage to Prince Camillo Borghese. In January 2012, his housing search was featured on HGTV's Selling New York. In August/September 2012, he appeared on the 10th season of Celebrity Big Brother UK and finished 7th. In 2014, Borghese was a main cast member on Esquire Network's reality show, Lucky Bastards. Category:Bachelors